footballfandomcom-20200223-history
Christian Eriksen
| cityofbirth = Middelfart | countryofbirth = Denmark | dateofdeath = | cityofdeath = | countryofdeath = | height = | position = Attacking midfielder | currentclub = Inter Milan | clubnumber = 24 | youthyears = 1995–2005 2005–2008 2008–2010 | youthclubs = Middelfart G&BK OB Ajax | years = 2010–2013 2013–2020 2020– | clubs = Ajax Tottenham Hotspur Inter Milan | caps(goals) = 113 (25) 226 (51) 0 (0) | nationalyears = 2007–2009 2009 2009 2011 2010– | nationalteam = Denmark U17 Denmark U18 Denmark U19 Denmark U21 Denmark | nationalcaps(goals) = 27 (9) 5 (1) 3 (1) 3 (1) 95 (31) | manageryears = | managerclubs = }} Christian Dannemann Eriksen (born 14 February 1992) is a Danish professional player who plays as an attacking midfielder for Serie A club Inter Milan and the Denmark national team. Eriksen started playing football with local team Middelfart G&BK. In 2005, he joined Odense Boldklub youth team, where he attracted the attention of major European clubs. He eventually joined Ajax three years later. He was promoted to the senior team in January 2010, making his debut later in the same month in a league match against NAC Breda. At the end of his first professional season with the club, Eriksen had played 21 competitive matches, scoring one goal, and had made his international debut for Denmark. Eriksen has made breakthrough campaigns with Ajax, establishing himself as one of best young talents in Europe. During his spells in the Netherlands, he won three Eredivisie titles, a KNVB Cup title and a Johan Cruyff Shield title. He has also made several individual achievements and honours. Eriksen continues his journey in football career by joining Premier League side Tottenham Hotspur for a reported fee of around £11.5 million. He was named in the PFA Team of The Year in 2017–18. He also helped Spurs to reach the final in 2018–19 UEFA Champions League, first time in history for Spurs. He made a total of 305 appearances with Spurs, scored 69 goals and made 89 assists. On 28 January 2020, he moved to Serie A side Inter Milan, signing a four-and-a-half-year contract. Eriksen has represented Denmark at under-17, under-18, under-19 and under-21 levels. Eriksen received his first senior Denmark call-up in February 2010, making his debut in Denmark's friendly match against Austria in March, to become Denmark's fourth youngest full international, being the youngest debutant since Michael Laudrup. He became the youngest player to participate in the 2010 FIFA World Cup. Honours Clubs Ajax *Eredivisie: 2010–11, 2011–12, 2012–13 *KNVB Cup: 2009–10 *Johan Cruijff Shield: 2013 Tottenham Hotspur *Football League Cup runner-up: 2014–15 *UEFA Champions League runner-up: 2018–19 Individual *AFC Ajax Talent of the Future: 2010 *AFC Ajax Talent of the Year: 2011 *Dutch Football Talent of the Year: 2011 *Danish U-17 Talent of the Year: 2008 *Danish Talent of the Year: 2010, 2011 *Danish Football Player of the Year: 2013 *Dutch Bronze Boot: 2012 *Danish Football Player of the Year: 2013, 2014, 2015, 2018 *Danish Football Player of the Year by TV2 and DFA: 2011, 2013, 2014, 2017 *PFA Team of the Year: 2017–18 Premier League *Tottenham Hotspur Player of the Year: 2013–14, 2016–17 *UEFA Midfielder of the Season 2nd place: 2018–19 *Premier League Goal of the Month: April 2018 *FIFA FIFPro World11 nominee: 2019 (14th midfielder) External links *Profile at the Tottenham Hotspur F.C. website *Profile at the Inter Milan website *Profile at the Danish Football Association website * * *Christian Eriksen profile at Transfermarkt Category:1992 births Category:Living people Category:Players Category:Midfielders Category:Danish players Category:Denmark youth international players Category:Denmark under-21 international players Category:Denmark international players Category:AFC Ajax players Category:Tottenham Hotspur F.C. players Category:Inter Milan players Category:Eredivisie players Category:Premier League players Category:Serie A players Category:2010 FIFA World Cup players Category:UEFA Euro 2012 players Category:2018 FIFA World Cup players